Stupid Mistake
by little-choco
Summary: Ein frisch verliebtes Paar. Eine Party. Viel Alkohol. Ein verhängnisvoller Fehler... JPLE Ich weiß, ich bin nicht gut in Summarys. Guckt doch mal rein... Beendet!
1. Chapter 1

**_Stupid Mistake_**

**__**

Titel: Stupid Mistake

Autor: chocochip

Pairing: James Potter/Lily Evans

Disclaimer: Das gehört alles nicht mir. Habs mir nur ausgeliehen...-

Kommentar: Soo... Da ist sie nun, meine allererste Harry Potter Fanfiction überhaupt. Wenn man mal ein oder zwei klitzekleine Oneshots weglässt. Deswegen bin ich noch ein kleines bisschen verunsichert... Sagt mir doch, was ihr meint. Konstruktive Kritik ist immer gewünscht. Lob natürlich auch!- Also dann... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 1:**

**Partytime**

Ich lächle sanft, als ich in haselnussbraune Augen sehe. Wunderschöne Teddybäraugen. Und sie sehen mich an, als wären sie mir vollkommen verfallen. Sind sie auch. Ich weiß das und jedes Mal, wenn es mir von neuem bewusst wird, kribbelt es in meiner Magengegend.

Auch James lächelt. Liebevoll streicht er mir durch das Haar, wickelt eine meiner langen Haarsträhnen um seinen Zeigefinger und riecht daran. Das macht er immer. James sagt, ich rieche nach Erdbeeren.

„James?"

Er seufzt und sieht auf. Peter kommt auf uns zugeschlichen, sein Gesicht ist dunkelrot angelaufen und seine dünnen Haare kleben an der schweißnassen Stirn. James sieht ihn überrascht an.

„Ist was passiert?", fragt er, streicht mir aber dennoch weiterhin durchs Haar.

„Eingeladen... heute Abend... Ravenclaw...", gibt er schnaufend von sich und ich runzle die Stirn. Ich hab kein Wort verstanden.

„Was?", fragt auch James, diesmal ein wenig schroffer.

„Wir sind eingeladen. Heute Abend. Bei den Ravenclaws." Er atmet schnell. Schweiß klebt noch immer an seiner Stirn, was ich ein bisschen eklig finde. Wenn James durch das halbe Schloss rennt, dann ist er nicht einmal aus der Puste...

Er sieht mich fragend an. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Mir ist das ziemlich egal. Eigentlich stehe ich nicht sonderlich auf Partys.

„Wir nehmen an", sagt James dann und sieht wieder zu Peter. „Hast du´s Sirius und Remus schon erzählt?"

Er verneint.

„Na dann los. Sag ihnen, wir treffen uns gegen acht oben im Schlafsaal. Und Remus kannst du ausrichten, dass ich ihn verhexe, wenn er auch nur in Erwägung zieht ´Nein´ zu sagen."

Peter gluckst und huscht wieder los. Nun endlich habe ich wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Doch ich weiß, dass er im Gedanken längst bei der Party ist. Seine Augen funkeln freudig und sein Blick ist verklärt.

Ich seufze. Darauf habe ich mich eingelassen. Ich habe gewusst, dass ich ihn nicht zügeln kann. Er liebt die Freiheit. Soweit man in Hogwarts überhaupt von Freiheit reden kann. Ich meine auch nicht die Freiheit, was Mädchen und rummachen angeht. Sondern die Freiheit, mit seinen Freunden tun und lassen zu können, was er will. Und wann er will. Würde ich mich dagegen auflehnen, würde ich ihn nicht halten können.

Er lächelt mich an. „Das wird lustig werden, Süße." Und ich lächle zurück, wenn auch nicht ganz so überzeugt wie er und sage: „Ganz sicher wird es das."

Er küsst mich sanft und ich weiß nicht, zum wievielten Male ich schon fast überrascht feststelle, dass seine Lippen wunderbar weich und warm sind. Ich seufzte und schmelze in seinem Kuss fast dahin. Als wir uns voneinander lösen, lächelt er wieder, doch seine Augen funkeln mich neckisch an.

„Und das hättest du dir fast entgehen lassen. Nicht zu glauben."

Fast tadelnd spricht er diese Worte aus. Ich grinse. „Ja... Wie gut, dass ich gemerkt hab, dass du doch ein ganz netter Junge sein kannst."

„Und wie nett", gibt er zurück und grinst ebenfalls.

„Wunderbar nett", entgegne ich und meine Stimme wird leiser, als er langsam näher kommt.

„Es freut mich, dass ich dir auch diese Tatsache einbläuen konnte. Auch wenn es verdammt lange gedauert hat, Evans..."

Er kommt noch ein Stückchen näher und meine Augen schließen sich bereits wie von selbst. Ein „Nur weiter so, Potter", kommt noch über meine Lippen, dann spüre ich wieder die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch, die wild miteinander tanzen...

Unwillkürlich seufze ich. Gleich halb acht und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich zu dieser verdammten Party anziehen soll.

„Zieh das grüne Kleid an", rät Abbie, meine beste Freundin. „Das passt zu deinen Augen und zu deinen Haaren. Du wirst toll aussehen".

Das grüne Kleid also. Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass Abbie wirklich einen tollen Geschmack hatte, was Kleidung und Mode betrifft. Sie ist immer auf dem neusten Stand, weiß genau, welche Klamotten wann angebracht sind und wann nicht und kennt sich auch immer mit den neusten Frisuren aus.

Sie seufzt theatralisch. „Könnte ich doch nur mitkommen. Du wirst einen wunderbaren Abend haben. Viele Leute, viel Musik, viel Spaß und...", ihr Gesicht nimmt einen wehleidigen Ausdruck an, „viel Alkohol."

Ich lache und knuffe sie in die Seite. „Ich würde gerne tauschen."

Ihre Augen strahlen. „Oh, dann würdest du mir James überlassen?"

„Nur über meine Leiche."

Wir sehen uns an und lachen. Ich weiß Abbie würde nie auch nur auf die Idee kommen, mir James auszuspannen. Dafür liebt sie mich zu sehr. Und doch meldet sich die Eifersucht...

Es ist kurz vor acht, als ich endlich fertig bin. Natürlich habe ich mich für das grüne, luftige Sommerkleid entschieden. Meine Haare habe ich einfach aufgedreht und nun fallen sie in dicken Locken sanft über meine Schultern.

James wartet bereits und ein seliges Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, als er mich sieht.

„Du siehst toll aus", sagt er sanft und küsst mich.

„Du auch", entgegne ich. Eigentlich sieht er aus wie immer. Dunkle Jeans, dunkles Hemd. Seine Haare stehen wie immer in allen Himmelsrichtungen.

„Ich seh doch aus wie immer", meint er jetzt und er sieht fast ein bisschen überrascht aus. Amüsiert lächle ich und hake mich bei ihm unter.

„Mittlerweile bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sie in allen Lebenslagen einfach umwerfend aussehen, Mr. Potter."

Er sieht mich verdattert an und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, dass ich nicht laut loslache.

„Wie witzig", sagt er trocken und zieht mich nun mit sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey, das war ernst gemeint. Du siehst immer wahnsinnig gut aus, egal wo du gehst oder stehst."

Ich wundere mich ein bisschen, dass sein Selbstvertrauen so gesunken ist. Bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind, konnte er an keinem Mädchen vorbei gehen ohne zu zwinkern oder irgendein sehr niveauloses Kommentar abzugeben. Er weiß, dass er gut aussieht...

„Du auch", meint er schließlich, lächelt und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?", frage ich und sehe überrascht zurück.

„Die sind schon vorgegangen. Sirius holt seine Flamme aus Hufflepuff ab und Remus hat gerade eine aus Ravenclaw."

„Und Peter?"

James zieht eine Grimasse und lacht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Peter irgendwo ein Mädchen hat, Lils... Der wird mit einem von den beiden mitgelaufen sein."

Zugegeben, ein bisschen Mitleid habe ich mit Peter schon. Er ist meistens derjenige, der einfach immer im Schlepptau mit läuft...

Wir werden von einem Ravenclaw erwartet, als wir an ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ankommen. Er grinst und gibt James die Hand.

„James, Alter. Wir haben dich auf der letzten Party vermisst."

Seine blauen Augen nehmen mich ins Visier und ein eiskalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Dieser Typ ist mir einfach nur unsympathisch.

„Lils, das ist Anderson. Anderson, Lily Evans."

Ich nicke ihm stumm zu. Mein innerstes Gefühl sagte mir, dass, wenn dieser Typ redet, sowieso nur Schwachsinn aus seinem Mund kommt...

„Man James... Deine neue Perle, was?"

„Nenn sie nicht so, Anderson", sagt James ruhig, aber sehr bestimmt. Anderson sieht mich entschuldigend an.

„Sorry Kleines. Ich weiß, das gehört sich nicht vor ner Dame."

Mir liegt ein Kommentar auf den Lippen. Auch James scheint das zu merken, denn er wechselt nur noch ein paar Worte mit diesem Trottel, dann nimmt er mein Handgelenk und zieht mich mit sich.

„Mach dir nichts draus", sagt er und sieht mich lächelnd an. „Der ist zu allen so."

Ich will etwas erwiedern, doch laute Musik schlägt uns entgegen, als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. Es ist stickend voll und die Luft riecht beißend scharf nach Alkohol. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort wieder umgedreht.

James scheint sich hier wohl zu fühlen. Das berühmte Funkeln seiner Augen ist wieder da und das sehr spitzbübische Grinsen. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich mich gerade in diesen Menschen verliebt habe...

„Da bist du ja endlich, Jamie!"

Black steht auf einmal vor uns, breit grinsend mit einer genauso blöd grinsenden Brünetten. Er sieht mich aufmerksam an, lächelt leicht und nickt mir kurz zu.

Seine „Freundin" strahlt mich an, packt mich am Ellbogen und zieht mich mit zur Bar. Hilfesuchend sehe ich mich nach James um, doch der lächelt nur und winkt mir zu.

Großartig... Na dann kann der Abend ja beginnen...

**tbc...**

Na, wie wars...? Gut? Schlecht? Sagt mir eure Meinung!


	2. Die Nacht und ihre Folgen

_A/M: Ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für eure lieben und tollen Rewievs. Ich hab mich echt hammermäßig gefreut, dass es nun doch jemand ließt... Zur Belohnung hier nun das zweite Kapitel, damit ihr auch gleich weitermachen könnt mit lesen. Und achja: Rewieven nicht vergessen, ok? ;-)_

**Kapitel 2:**

**Die Nacht und ihre Folgen**

Mir ist entsetzlich schwindelig. Gerade drei Drinks habe ich mir geben lassen, jetzt kann ich mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten...

James ist gerade überall und nirgendwo. Er taucht immer kurz auf, sagt mir, wie sehr er mich liebt, küsst mich und ist dann auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ich seufze. Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen...?

Insgeheim hoffe ich, dass die Party ein nicht allzu spätes Ende findet, doch wenn ich mir die Gäste ansehe, die allesamt zur Musik grölen, lachen oder trinken, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass wir nicht vor Morgengrauen abhauen würden... Ich schüttle mich.

Selbst die Brünette, Laura, ist auf einmal verschwunden. Schade eigentlich, denn obwohl ich immer gedacht hatte, mit Black würde nur die Art von Mädchen ausgehen, die nichts im Kopf hatte, schien Laura auf den zweiten Blick doch sehr sympathisch.

Ein Mädchen steht plötzlich neben mir, seufzt kurz und lächelt mich dann an, als sie bemerkt, dass ich sie anstarre.

„Hi", schreit sie und streckt mir die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Amber."

„Lily", schreie ich zurück, greife ihre Hand und ziehe im nächsten Augenblick eine Grimasse. Sie nickt verstehend und deutet auf die Typen, die auf der kleinen Tanzfläche rumhüpfen.

„Ziemliche Freaks, hmm?"

Ich nicke. So was hab ich wirklich noch nie gesehen und irgendwie bin ich fast fasziniert von diesem Anblick.

Amber lacht. „Glaub mir, nach der dritten Party nimmst du die gar nicht mehr war." Sie sieht sich kurz um und deutet dann Richtung Toilette. „Kommst du mit? Ich brauch ne Verschnaufpause."

Ich nicke dankbar. Im Gehen halte ich Ausschau nach James, doch ich sehe ihn nirgends. Sein Pech!

„Meine Güte... Hoffentlich haben wir es bald geschafft. Alles was ich jetzt will, ist mein Bett."

„Warum gehst du dann nicht?", frage ich, komme mir im nächsten Augenblick aber schon dämlich vor. Dasselbe kann sie mich fragen.

„Naja, selbst wenn... Bei diesem Lärm würde ich kein Auge zu kriegen. Ravenclaw, siebtes Jahr. Und du?"

„Gryffindor, auch siebtes Jahr."

Sie lässt sich kaltes Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen. Ich frage mich, wofür das gut ist. Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, lächelt sie mich an.

„Das macht dich etwas klarer. Hilft gegen Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühle." Sie lacht. „Zumindest bei mir."

Ich lächle und tue es ihr gleich. Und wirklich, mein Kopf fühlt sich nicht mehr ganz so schwer an.

„Mit wem bist du hier?"

„James. Und du?"

Sie grinst. „Remus."

Erstaunt sehe ich sie an. Remus´Geschmack habe ich mir ein bisschen... anders vorgestellt. Ich hab mir ne kleine Streberin vorgestellt, dicke Hornbrille, zwei Zöpfchen und ein hoch geschlossenes Kleid. Aber wenn ich jetzt so überlege, könnte das doch eher Peters Geschmack sein...

Amber ist tatsächlich sehr hübsch. Schulterlanges, weizenblondes Haar, stechend blaue Augen und eine Figur, für die so manches Mädchen wohl alles gegeben hätte. Ich lächle.

„James und du, seit ihr zusammen?", fragt sie und sieht mich neugierig an. Vermutlich findet sie mich genauso interessant wie ich sie.

„Ja, seit zwei Monaten. Und bei dir und Remus? Läuft da auch was?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und ein bedauerndes Lächeln legt sich auf ihre Lippen. „Wenn es nach mir ginge", sagt sie und sieht mir direkt in die Augen, „würde ich ihn sofort nehmen. Aber er weicht mir immer wieder aus. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was wir beide eigentlich sind... Freunde?"

Zweifeld legt sie den Kopf schief. Die Tür springt auf und ein rothaariges Mädchen stolpert hinein.

„Da bist du ja, Amber. Ich hab dich gesucht..." Sie lallt etwas und ihr Gesicht ist ganz weiß. Sie sieht aus, als müsste sie sich jeden Moment übergeben.

„Mein Gott Cathy!" Amber wirkt ziemlich sauer und ich denke, dass ist der richtige Augenblick, mich zu verabschieden. Sie sieht mich kurz ziemlich verzweifelt an, lächelt aber und schleppt die Rothaarige hinüber zur Toilette.

Die laute Musik dröhnt mir erneut entgegen. Mein Kopf schmerzt, ich bin unheimlich müde und meine Füße tun weh.

Ein Paar Arme schlingt sich um meine Taille und bevor ich überhaupt reagieren kann, werde ich umhergewirbelt. Als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen habe, sieht James mich grinsend an.

Glücklich sieht er aus. Unwahrscheinlich glücklich. Seine Wangen sind leicht gerötet, sein Blick leicht verklärt, doch er klingt ganz ernst und ruhig, als er sich zu mir runter beugt und mir ein sanftes „Ich liebe dich, Lils" ins Ohr flüstert.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jamie."

Er küsst mich sanft und drückt mich näher an sich; sein Körper ist wunderbar warm. Ich streichle ihm durch die Haare, streichle seinen Nacken und seine Wange. Ich bin in diesem Moment so ausgefüllt mit Liebe, das ich gar nicht weiß, wohin damit.

Er strahlt mich an und ich strahle zurück.

Im nächsten Augenblick steht Remus neben uns. Er ist verdammt blass und sein Blick ist verzerrt; er macht den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Moment zusammen brechen.

„Oh scheiße", flüstert James und greift nach seinem Arm. An seinen Lippen erkenne ich, das Remus irgendetwas flüstert.

„Was ist mit ihm?", frage ich und Panik macht sich in mir breit. Remus´Lippen sind blau angelaufen und an seiner Stirn klebt Schweiß. Zitternd lässt er sich von James mitziehen und sich auf einen Stuhl drücken.

Ich folge ihnen und streiche Remus sanft über die Wange. Er ist unwahrscheinlich kalt. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sieht er mich an und versucht zu lächeln, doch es misslingt kläglich.

„Passt du kurz auf ihn auf? Ich such kurz Sirius und dann bringen wir ihn in den Krankenflügel."

Ich nicke nur. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, alleine mit ihm zu sein. Alleine in dem Sinne, dass ich wohl die Einzige bin, die hier nüchtern zu denken scheint. Mein Blick fällt auf all die betrunkenen Leute und unwillkürlich schüttle ich den Kopf... Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein...

Zehn Minuten vergehen und Remus zittert noch immer. Auf einmal taucht die Blonde auf, deren Namen ich leider wieder vergessen hab. Sie scheint nicht betrunken, als sie sich besorgt über ihn beugt und ihm sanft die verklebten Haarsträhnen von der Stirn streicht.

Sie sieht mich an; ihre Augen blitzen. „Was ist passiert?", fragt sie. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. Schließlich weiß ich das selber nicht so genau...

In diesem Moment sehe ich James und Black auf mich zukommen. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Na endlich...

Black drängt sich an mir vorbei und schubst die Blonde unsanft zur Seite. Überrascht stelle ich fest, dass sein Blick gerade sehr sanft wird, als er zu Remus spricht.

„Remus? Moony, kannst du mich hören?"

Remus nickt leicht, ein Zeichen, dass er verstanden hat. Black atmet tief ein.

„Sehr gut", sagt er. „Hör zu, ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel, einverstanden? Madam Pomfrey muss sich das ansehen. In Ordnung?"

Doch Remus schüttelt den Kopf und versucht aufzustehen. Es misslingt kläglich. Er tut mir so unendlich leid, wie er da sitzt und es ihm so furchtbar schlecht geht...

„Moony, sei vernünftig. Es muss sein." Auch James Stimme war unsagbar sanft geworden und sein Blick sehr warm.

Doch Remus lässt nicht mit sich reden. Immer wieder versucht er aufzustehen und immer wieder fällt er erschöpft in den Sessel zurück.

„Remus", sage ich also und sehe ihn bittend an. Sein Blick klebt an mir. „Bitte geh mit ihnen in den Krankenflügel. Sie wollen doch nur, dass es dir besser geht."

Während James lächelt und Black mich das erste Mal überhaupt richtig anzusehen scheint, gibt Remus schließlich nach und nickt. Ich seufze leise.

Auch James seufzt und reicht ihm eine Hand, während Black nach seinem Arm greift. Als er schließlich steht, wird sein Gesicht um noch eine Spur blasser. Er presst die Lippen aufeinander und atmet tief ein.

„Ich werd schnell machen", sagt James und küsst mich leicht auf die Wange. Black sieht mich an mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen und lächelt leicht.

„Vielen Dank, Evans", sagt er und nickt mir zu. Das ist das erste Mal, dass er mich direkt anspricht.

Und dann verschwinden sie.

Die Blonde sieht mich ausdruckslos an, in ihren Augen glitzern Tränen. „Er mag mich nicht", sagt sie und mir ist klar, dass sie nicht Remus meint. „Black hasst mich."

„Quatsch... Er macht sich nur Sorgen, dass ist alles."

Doch sie lächelt bitter. „Ich hatte mal was mit ihm. Mit Black. Und als ich mich dann das erste Mal mit Remus getroffen habe, meinte er, Remus habe etwas besseres verdient als mich. Nicht so eine Schlampe..."

Darauf kann ich nichts erwiedern. Ich kenne sie nicht, doch ich kann mir vorstellen, das hauptsächlich Schlampen mit Black ausgehen. Mädchen, denen es egal ist, wie es mit dem Typen, mit dem sie schlafen, weitergeht. Mädchen, die einfach ihren Spaß wollen...

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so eine ist. Doch wenn, dann hat Black recht. So eine hat Remus wirklich nicht verdient...

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange James schon weg ist. Eigentlich weiß ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Nicht, wie spät es ist, nicht wie viele Drinks ich getrunken hab. Gar nichts.

Ich fühle mich wunderbar leicht und beschwingt. Zu aufgedreht um nachzudenken und zu müde zum Tanzen. Sehr seltsam.

Jemand streicht mir über die Wange. Ich hebe den Blick. Es ist der Typ, den wir am Anfang der Party getroffen haben. Irgendwas mit A.

Er sieht in meine Augen und ich sehe nicht weg. Seine Hand ist warm und eine leichte Gänsehaut jagt mir über den Körper, als er seinen Arm um meine Taille legt und mich leicht an sich zieht.

Dann liegen seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich schließe die Augen und gebe mich dem Gefühl hin. Dem Gefühl der Wärme, dem Gefühl des Moments.

Seine Hände wandern über meinen Rücken, malen dort Kreise. Er drückt mich fester an sich und streichelt mich jetzt überall. Es ist mir nicht unangenehm. Nein, es ist mir wirklich nicht unangenehm...

Plötzlich wird er von mir weggerissen. Als ich die Augen öffne, liegt er am Boden. Das nächste was ich sehe, ist James, der mich anstarrt, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren...

Langsam wird mir bewusst, was ich getan habe. Meine Augen weiten sich, sehen abwechselnd den Typen und James an, der wiederum mich anstarrt.

Dann lässt er ganz langsam die Arme sinken. Schmerz glitzert in seinen Augen auf. Enttäuschung und Wut. In diesem Moment sieht er nicht aus, wie sonst. Nicht, wie Mr. Obercool, der sonst auf alles eine Antwort hat. In diesem Moment sieht er aus, wie ein Häufchen Elend...

Er atmet tief ein, wendet seinen Blick von mir ab und geht...

* * *

**Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? Gut? Schlecht? Mittelmäßig? **


	3. Verletzte Gefühle

_**A/N: **Hallihallo ihr Lieben! Da ist schon wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir. Ich bin ja ganz begeistert, dass ich doch so viele Rewievs gekriegt hab. Das haut mich ja regelrecht um! -strahl- Ich muss aber gleich dazu sagen, dass ich die ersten drei Kapitel schon fertig hatte und dass das nur deswegen so schnell ging... -rotwerd- In nächster Zeit werdet ihr euch wohl etwas mehr gedulden müssen. Ich hoffe aber, ihr bleibt auch weiterhin dabei!_

_S. Vielen vielen Dank. -rotwerd- Ich bin wirklich richtig gerührt, auch oder gerade weil du dich von meiner Story inspiriert fühlst. Das hat mich unheimlich gefreut und mich schon fast dazu genötigt, heute das dritte Kapitel online zu stellen, obwohl ich damit eigentlich noch ein bisschen hab warten wollen. - Vielen Dank! -knuff-_

_APWB Dumbledore: Tja... Als es dann vorbei war, hat sie sich das wahrscheinlich auch gedacht...- Danke fürs rewieven!_

_NellyPotter: Es freut mich, dass ich James´Gefühle dementsprechend rüberbringen konnte. Ich selber war mit diesem Teil eigentlich nicht ganz so zurieden, deswegen freut es mich, dass es nun doch ganz gut ankommt und das es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe, in diesem Kapitel kann ich dich auch weiterhin überzeugen! -knuff-_

_Simsly: Vielen Dank fürs rewieven. Es freut mich, dass es dir so gefallen hat. Und das nächste Kapitel gefällt dir hoffentlich genauso gut und konnte dich hoffentlich auch überzeugen!_

_Duril: Vielen Dank fürs kommentieren. Naja, ich habe mir gedacht, ich gehe mal nicht den typischen Weg, von wegen James "betrügt" Lily sondern umgekehrt. Das ist schon so total absurd, dass es schon fast wieder interessant wird, meinst du nicht auch? Ich hoffe, du bist auch weiterhin dabei? -dackelblick-_

**Kapitel 3:**

**Verletzte Gefühle**

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon wach liege und den dunklen Stoff meines Himmelbettes anstarre. Der Knoten, der sich in meiner Brust festgesetzt hatte, schmerzt. Ich kann ihn nicht vergessen. Den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Diesen unendlichen Schmerz...

Er hat sich einfach umgedreht und ist gegangen. Hat mich nicht mehr angesehen. Hat auch die Leute um uns herum nicht mehr beachtet. Er ist einfach gegangen...

Black hat mich sehr seltsam angesehen. Mit einem Blick aus Enttäuschung, Wut und Erstaunen. So habe ich ihn in den ganzen sieben Jahren, die ich ihn jetzt schon kenne nicht gesehen.

Zugegeben, ich hab ihn nicht oft angesehen. Black hat mich nie interessiert, er ist nie in Frage gekommen. Jemand, der nur so lange charmant zu einem Mädchen sein kann, bis er es ins Bett bekommen hat und sich dann am nächsten Tag nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern kann? Nein danke.

Bin ich jetzt genauso wie er? Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich kann mir das mit dem Typen selber nicht erklären. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist. Er war mir nicht einmal sympathisch. Wieso also habe ich mich auf diesen verdammten Typen eingelassen?

Und auf einmal sind sie da. Die Tränen. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mich gefragt, warum ich nicht weinen kann. Ich lasse sie laufen, versuche nicht, den Tränenfluss zu stoppen. Es lindert den Schmerz nicht, doch vielleicht bin ich später so erschöpft vom weinen, dass ich vielleicht für ein paar Stunden Schlaf finde...

Es tut weh. Es tut unendlich weh. Ich habe ihn nicht verletzen wollen. Ich weiß, dass ich es getan habe. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. In den Augen, die immer so geglitzert haben. Augen, die seine Abenteuerlust widerspiegelten. Den Drang, Regeln zu brechen. Den Drang Herzen zu brechen. Und die Sanftheit, wenn er mir sagt, dass er mich liebt.

Was ich heute Abend in seinen Augen gesehen habe, war erschreckend. Schmerz, der so tief zu sein scheint, dass es ihn wirklich aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Ganz kurz nur ist er aufgeblitzt, dann wurde er verdrängt von einer unsagbaren Leere...

Ich schluchze in mein Kissen. Wäre ich doch niemals zu dieser verdammten Party gegangen...

„Lils! Mach schon, steh auf! Ich will noch was von Frühstück abkriegen!"

Ungeduldig zieht Abbie die Vorhänge meines Bettes zur Seite. Ich weiß, wie zickig sie werden kann, wenn sie nichts zu Essen bekommt. Doch heute ist es mir egal. Ich ziehe mir die Decke über den Kopf und drehe mich um.

„Lils!" Sie rüttelt mich unsanft und ich muss mich wirklich zusammenreißen, dass ich sie nicht scharf anfahre. Ich will meine Ruhe.

Sie sieht mich erschrocken an, als sie es endlich geschafft hat, mir die Decke zu entwenden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie ich aussehe. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden habe ich geweint.

„Mein Gott, was ist passiert?" Sie wirkt fast erschüttert, als sie mich so sieht. Kein Wunder, ich weine äußerst selten. Wir kennen uns jetzt seit sieben Jahren und in denen hat sich mich allerhöchstens zwei Mal weinen sehen.

Als ich nicht antworte greift sie nach meinen Schultern und schüttelt mich. In diesem Moment kommen die anderen beiden aus dem Bad.

„Was ist, kommt ihr mit frühstücken?", fragt Cloe, bleibt kurz stehen und sieht Abbie fragend an. Schnell verstecke ich meinen Kopf in meiner Bettdecke. So müssen mich die beiden wirklich nicht sehen.

„Was ist los, Lils?", fragt Cloe auch prompt. „Ne zu lange Nacht gehabt?" Sie lacht und ich weiß, dass sie darauf wartet, dass ich mit einstimme.

„Lass gut sein, Cloe. Wir kommen später nach."

Als sie endlich die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen, seufze ich auf und Abbie streicht mir sanft über die Wange.

„Was hat er getan?", fragt sie leise und diese einfache, simple Frage treibt mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hat keine Ahnung...

„Nicht er", entgegne ich.

„Was?"

„Nicht er."

„Wie meinst du das, nicht er? Was ist denn dann passiert?"

Und als ich sie dann ansehe, schüttelt sie ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nein... Das glaub ich nicht, Lils..."

Ich weiß, dass sie mir keine Vorwürfe machen will, auch wenn ich sie verdient habe. Sie seufzt und vergräbt die Hand in meinem Haar.

„Man Lils", sagt sie und sieht mich zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du das wieder geradebiegen kannst..."

Sie hat mich schließlich doch überredet, frühstücken zu gehen. Also mache ich mich fertig, dusche heute aber besonders lange und ausgiebig. Ich fühle mich so verdammt schmutzig...

Wäre dies ein völlig normaler Tag, hätte Abbie gedrängelt und geschimpft. Heute sagt sie nichts. Sie steht einfach nur da und wartet. Und als sie mich anlächelt, bin ich unendlich dankbar, dass sie da ist und mir Halt gibt.

Sie erzählt mir von einem Buch, dass sie gerade ließt. Ich höre nicht wirklich zu, doch ich lasse mir auch nichts anmerken. Verwundert stelle ich fest, dass ich die außergewöhnliche Gabe zu besitzen schien, an den richtigen Stellen die richtigen „Oh"s und „Ah"s von mir zu geben.

„Meine Güte Prongs!"

Erschrocken sehe ich auf. Black und James im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht vor ihnen davonlaufen kann, aber ich habe gehofft, dass sich unser Zusammentreffen noch etwas aufschieben lassen würde. Zumindest, bis ich mir überlegt habe, wie ich mich entschuldigen kann.

„Sie hat getrunken. Sie hat ihn geküsst. Na und, was ist schon dabei? Damals gab es genug Weiber, mit denen du das gleiche abgezogen hast."

James sagt nichts. Als er uns kommen hört, sieht er kurz auf. Sein Blick klebt an meinem.

„Guten Morgen, Evans", sagt Black und er klingt fast freundlich. Ich blicke ihn an und zum ersten Mal spüre ich eine tiefe, freundschaftliche Zuneigung für ihn. Ich habe immer gedacht, er könne mich nicht leiden...

„Guten Morgen", gebe ich zurück; meine Stimme klingt heiser und brüchig und noch immer ist sie tränenverfärbt. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich, dass Abbie mich besorgt mustert.

„Also", sagt sie gut gelaunt und sieht in die Runde. „Ich hab Hunger. Du doch sicher auch, oder Black?"

Sie zischt seinen Namen gefährlich leise und Black mustert sie überrascht. Dann grinst er, wirft noch einen Blick auf James und nickt dann.

„Sehr gut", sagt Abbie und greift nach seinem Arm. „Dann darfst du mir heute ausnahmsweise Gesellschaft leisten. Aber bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein."

Das Portrait klappt auf und wieder zu. Eine unangenehme Stille breitet sich aus. Nervös sehe ich ihn an, doch er hebt seinen Blick nicht, sieht nur stumm auf irgendein Buch, das auf seinem Schoß liegt.

„Darf... Darf ich mich setzen?"

Er sagt nichts, zuckt nur mit den Schultern und starrt weiter vor sich hin. Ich versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch alles wirbelt wie wild durcheinander. Ich kann nicht klar denken. Nicht, wenn ich ihn so sehe...

„James, ich..."

„Lass gut sein, Lils. Ich hab verstanden."

Endlich sieht er mich an. Ich erkenne nichts in seinen Augen. Rein gar nichts. Und das macht mir verdammte Angst...

„Nein, hast du nicht", sage ich also, stehe auf und knie mich vor ihm nieder. Er sieht mich an, doch sein Blick wirkt abwesend und kalt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er mich so ansieht. Es tut verdammt weh.

„Ich wollte das nicht, James. Ich hab... Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, verstehst du? Es war alles so viel Die Party, der Alkohol... Und dann noch Remus..."

„Willst du jetzt etwa Remus die Schuld geben?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Ich suche nach den richtigen Worten, doch sie wollen mir nicht einfallen. Alles in mir schien sich auf Blockade gestellt zu haben...

Er atmet tief ein und streicht mir sanft über die Wange. „Es gibt keine Erklärungen und keine Ausreden, Lils. Weißt du noch, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast, kurz bevor ich dich so weit hatte, das erste mal mit mir auszugehen?"

Ich sehe ihn verwirrt an. Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich damals sagte oder dachte. Umso mehr verwundert es mich, dass ausgerechnet er sich daran zu erinnern scheint.

_Grüne Augen sehen in braune. Ein unverschämtes Grinsen, ein genervtes Gesicht. Ja, James Potter hatte es wirklich drauf. Er konnte einen zur Weißglut bringen..._

„_Was willst du, Potter?", fragt die Rothaarige und sieht auf die Uhr._

„_Was wohl Evans? Ich will das, was ich immer will." Er kommt ihr unverschämt nah, doch sein Blick wird warm, als er sie ansieht._

„_Gib mir eine Chance, Evans", bittet er. „Geh mir mir aus."_

_Sie grinst spöttisch, doch sie scheint verwirrt zu sein. „Warum ich, Potter? Kannst du nicht wen anders nerven?"_

_Auch er grinst. „Nein", sagt er schlicht und kommt noch einen Schritt auf sie zu._

„_Warum ich?", wiederholt das Mädchen._

„_Weil ich dich liebe."_

_Er sieht sie offen an, wendet den Blick nicht ab. Sie sieht verblüfft aus._

„_Du liebst mich?"_

_Er nickt. Und nun scheint sie nachzudenken. Sie beobachtet ihn eine gewisse Zeit._

„_Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst es, Potter. Treu sein? Ich glaube nicht, dass du das kannst. Du wirst mir das Herz brechen."_

„_Evans, hör auf so negativ von mir zu denken. Warum meinst du das?"_

„_Weil du das bisher mit allen Mädchen gemacht hast."_

_Er lächelt und kommt noch einen Schritt näher. „Ja... Aber die hab ich auch nicht geliebt. Gib mir eine Chance Evans. Nur eine Chance."_

_Sie seufzt, dann lächelt auch sie. „Eine Chance...Meinetwegen Potter. Das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende gehört dir."_

Er lächelt traurig, als er daran zurückdenkt. Siedend heiß fällt mir ein, dass es genauso gewesen ist. Das ich ihm nicht vertraut habe. Dass es für alle absolut klar schien: Wenn es zwischen ihnen nicht klappen sollte, wäre das ganz allein seine Schuld.

Er sieht mich an. „Du hattest Angst, ich würde dir dein Herz brechen, Lils. Und jetzt hast du mir meines gebrochen. Wir hatten eine Chance... Und wir haben sie nicht genutzt..."

**_tbc..._**

* * *

Soooo... Das ist es gewesen... Das dritte Kapitel. Wie gesagt, ab jetzt wird es wohl immer etwas länger dauern. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Geduld mit mir...

Vergesst nicht, mir ein Rewiev da zu lassen, ja? -dackelblick-


	4. Getrennte Wege

_A/N: _So, ihr Lieben, da bin ich auch schon wieder. Es hat doch nicht so lange gedauert, wie ich gedacht habe. Es ist ein recht kurzes Kapitel, nicht unbedingt einfallsreich und ein bisschen chaotisch. Ich brauchte es als Überbrückung. Also, ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu und ihr mögt sie noch immer, auch wenn dieses Kapitel wirklich sehr... chaotisch ist. -

_Missy: Ich war zum Glück auch noch nicht in einer solchen Situation, aber eine Freundin von mir. Deshalb weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung, was sie durchgemacht hat und bei IHR ist es nicht gut ausgegangen... Ob es bei Lils und James was wird... Mal sehn..._

_SNa: Ah, nicht gleich nen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen. Ich bin ja schon wieder da. Ich kann dir auch nichts im Voraus verraten, weil ich bislang selber noch nicht weiterweiß. Ich handle da ganz spontan, kommt immer drauf an, wie ich gerade gelaunt bin. Natürlich gibt es da eine Grundidee und einen groben Zusammenschnitt, aber davon kann man ja immer abweichen, nicht wahr? Ich bemühe mich, schnell weiterzuschreiben._

**Kapitel 4:**

**Getrennte Wege**

„Was meinst du damit?"

Ich blicke ihn an, er lächelt sanft. Sein Finger streicht über meine Wange, zieht feine Linien, die auf meiner Haut brennen wie Feuer.

„Es geht nicht, Lils."

Meine Augen brennen und so sehr ich mich auch bemühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, steigen sie nun doch auf und ich erkenne ihn nur noch durch das Prisma nicht abgeperlter Tränen...

„Du machst Schluss?"

Er nickt und sieht mich dabei nicht an. Der Kamin scheint heute unheimlich interessant für ihn zu sein. Und das, obwohl nicht mal ein Feuer brennt.

„James... Ich... Es war..."

Ich versuche, mir die passenden Worte zurecht zu legen, doch in meinem Kopf wirbelt alles wie wild durcheinander. Kleinere Satzfetzen gehen mir durch den Sinn, doch ich bin zu aufgewühlt, um sie noch weiter zu führen. Jetzt sieht er mich an und wieder blitzt Schmerz in seinen Augen auf. Ganz kurz nur sehe ich ihn flackern, bevor wieder eine unheilvolle Leere seinen Platz einnimmt.

„Hör auf zu weinen, Lils", sagt er leise.

Ich schüttle den Kopf und vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen. Das Gefühl, das gerade in meinem Magen tobt, kann ich kaum beschreiben. Es fühlt sich ungefähr so an, als würde meine Welt gerade in tausend kleine Stückchen zerbrechen...

„Es war ein Fehler James. EIN Fehler..." Meine Stimme schwankt, als ich das sage und ich weiß, es ist ihm unangenehm, dass ich vor ihm weine.

„Was würdest du tun, hätte _Ich_ diesen Fehler begangen? Was würdest _Du_ an meiner Stelle tun?"

Einen Moment liegt die Versuchung nahe zu sagen, es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht. Doch er weiß genau, dass ich kein Freund des großzügigen Verzeihens bin. Ich wäre ebenso enttäuscht gewesen wie er. Das weiß ich, also sage ich nichts. Er kennt mich lange genug, um sich eine Antwort zusammenzureimen.

„Siehst du", sagt er leise. „Du könntest mir auch nicht mehr vertrauen. Du hättest mir gesagt, du hast es kommen sehen. Es war ein Fehler, sich auf mich einzulassen."

Er lacht kurz und freudlos auf. „Verrückt oder? Jeder dachte, wenn wir scheitern, würde es an mir liegen."

Er sieht nach draußen, ich auf meine Knie. Dieses Schweigen ist mir unangenehm, doch ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich habe gedacht, er würde mich so sehr lieben, dass er mir diesen Fehler verzeihen kann. Und jetzt wird mir plötzlich bewusst, dass er mich noch viel mehr liebt und er mir gerade deswegen nicht verzeihen kann...

„Es tut mir so leid...", flüstere ich.

Er sieht mich an und lächelt. „Ich weiß, Lils. Ich weiß."

oOoOoOoOo

Zitternd und schweißnass komme ich aus dem Badezimmer. Ich kann meine Atmung nicht mehr kontrollieren, mein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich unregelmäßig und mit einem beunruhigenden Rasseln.

Abbie sieht mich erschrocken an, als ich mich auf meinem Bett zusammenrolle. Ich weiß was sie denkt und ich weiß, was sie sagen will, doch es interessiert mich nicht. Ich ziehe die Decke über meinen Kopf, ein Zeichen, dass ich meine Ruhe will und im Moment keinen Nerv auf Diskussionen habe.

„Lils", sagt sie leise. Ich reagiere nicht, doch im nächsten Moment sitzt sie neben mir und streicht beruhigend über meinen Rücken. Sanft zieht sie an der Decke. Ich versuche, meine Tränen zu verbergen, doch sie hat mich natürlich längst durchschaut.

„Komm hoch", sagt sie immer noch leise aber sehr bestimmt. Mühsam setze ich mich auf. Alles schmerzt und tut weh. Sie streicht mir über die Wange und lächelt aufmunternd.

„Was willst du jetzt tun? Dich hier verbarrikadieren?"

Ich weiß es selber nicht. Im Moment scheint das der beste Weg zu sein. Keine neugierigen Gesichter, keine Fragen, kein gehässiges Gemurmel. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass mittlerweile das ganze Schloss bescheid weiß und die ganzen Mädchen, die sich ohnehin schon über mich ausgelassen haben, weil ich mir James ´geangelt´habe, wie sie es so schön ausdrücken, werden nicht viel Rücksicht auf mich nehmen.

Abbie scheint meine Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie lächelt breit und zieht mir die Decke weg.

„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten", sagt sie, als ich mich halbwegs beruhigt habe und ich sie aufmerksam ansehe. „Entweder du versteckst dich hier oben..." Sie beendet den Satz nicht, lässt ihre Worte wirken, bis ich genervt seufze.

„Oder?"

„Oder du stellst dich der Situation und kämpfst um ihn!"

Für einen Moment glaube ich allen Ernstes, dass sie den Verstand verloren hat. Sie funkelt mich an und wirkt in diesem Moment fast so abenteuerlustig wie James.

„Abbie, er wird mir nie wieder vertrauen können."

„Naja, bei dem, was du dir geleistet hast, ist das auch kein Wunder." Sie sagt das so ehrlich und direkt wie immer. Ich weiß nicht, was ich in dieser Situation erwartet habe. Das sie sich zusammen nimmt und mir die grausige Wahrheit nicht gleich an den Kopf wirft? Wohl kaum. Abbie ist nun einmal Abbie.

„Wieso soll ich dann um ihn kämpfen, wenn ich doch weiß, dass er mich nicht zurücknehmen wird?", gebe ich resigniert zurück.

„Weil er dich liebt."

„Tja, jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr."

„Unsinn. Liebe kann man nicht einfach abstellen, Lils. Er leidet genauso sehr wie du. Black hat es mir erzählt."

„Was?" Jetzt bin ich wirklich überrascht. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Black sich um die Gefühle anderer Menschen kümmert.

„Naja, vielleicht hat er es nicht SO gesagt. Aber ich kann zwischen den Zeilen lesen, weißt du?"

Ich nicke. Natürlich. Abbie und zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Alles klar.

„Also?", meint sie schließlich und sieht mich fragend an. „Was wirst du tun?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Natürlich will ich James nicht aufgeben. Ich liebe James, ich liebe ihn sehr. Doch hat er mir nicht heute morgen erst zu verstehen gegeben, dass das mit uns einfach keinen Zweck hat. Er kann mir nicht mehr vertrauen...

„Vertrauen kann man wieder aufbauen", sagt Abbie. Manchmal denke ich wirklich, dass sie meine Gedanken lesen kann. Sie weiß immer ganz genau, was ich gerade denke... Manchmal ist das direkt gruselig.

„Es wird lange dauern", fährt sie fort. „Und es wird nicht leicht. Meinst du, du liebst ihn genug, um das durchzustehen?"

„Ja", sage ich prompt ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. James ist das wert. Das ist er wirklich...

„Gut... Dann sollten wir den Plan besprechen."

oOoOoOoOo

„Hast du alles?", fragt Cloe und trippelt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf. Ihre Bücher hat sie unter die Arme geklemmt, die Pergamentrollen hat sie mir zugeschmissen.

Beverly und Abbie grinsen sich an. Schlecht gelaunt werfe ich ein Kissen nach ihnen und streife mir seufzend die Schuhe über. Ich weiß selber nicht, warum ich mir das antue. Cloe gehört eher zu den schlechten Schülern, die irgendwann beim Lernen einfach die Beherrschung verlieren und mittendrin abbrechen.

Eigentlich mag ich solche Menschen nicht, doch Cloe tut mir irgendwie leid. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen auf das man sich verlassen kann, wenn es drauf ankommt. Also kann sie sich heute auch auf mich verlassen.

Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich nur mitgehe, um nicht an James zu denken. Mit Cloe an meiner Seite wird es schwer werden, überhaupt an _irgendetwas _zu denken.

„Ok, wir können", sage ich also, werfe den anderen beiden einen gequälten Blick zu und verschwinde schließlich mit Cloe Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Natürlich passte es nur zu diesem völlig verkorksten Tag, dass ausgerechnet die vier Marauder dort saßen, obwohl die Sonne draußen in ihrem satten Gelb vor sich hin strahlte.

Nur Black sieht träge auf, als er die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal klappern hört und wirft uns ein kurzes Lächeln zu. Dann stupst er sanft James an, der nicht zu bemerken scheint, dass überhaupt irgendetwas um ihn herum passiert. Er sieht überrascht zu Black auf, während dieser zu mir deutet und nun überrascht in meine Richtung starrt.

Seine Haltung ändert sich fast unmerklich. Seine Schultern spannen sich an und ich merke, dass er Mühe hat, meinem Blick standzuhalten.

´Der Plan´, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, ´denk an den Plan!´

Also setze ich das fröhlichste Lächeln auf, zu dem ich im Moment imstande bin und rufe ihnen ein glückliches „Na ihr, auch am lernen" zu.

Danach hätte ich mich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Klar das bei einer Streberin wie mir nur ein solcher Satz kommen kann. Doch ich habe mich an den Plan gehalten. Ich hoffe nur, dass der auch aufgeht und ich James so wirklich zurückgewinnen kann.

* * *

Das wars... Sehr kurz und nichtssagend, ich weiß... Aber ihr könnt mir ja immer konstruktive Kritik dalassen. Ich freu mich über alles. Also ihr lieben: Der kleine Lila Knopf, da unten links in der Ecke... Nicht vergessen, gell? Bis zum nächsten Mal! 


	5. Unerwartete Wendung

_A/N: _Hallihallo meine Lieben. Da bin ich auch schon wieder und mit im Gepäck hab ich ein neues Kapitel. Dieses Kapitel ist... sagen wir es mal so... ein bisschen verwirrend. Und auch wenn es so aussieht, muss es nicht sein, dass es ein Happy End gibt. Viele werden sich auch wundern, wenn sie es lesen. Ich hab es so geschrieben, weil ich James genauso einschätze... Wer anderer Meinung ist, bitte melden, es wird sicher interessant werden, darüber zu diskutieren. Sicher ist aber: Ihr habt es bald geschafft, wir nähern uns dem Ende!

_Simsly: Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen! °knuddel° Das ist mir auch schon das ein oder andere Mal passiert! Sirius mag ich einfach IMMER! Der ist schon verdammt knuddelig! Ich bin schon gespannt, wie du das nächste Kapitel findest... An Lily liegt es ja diesmal nicht..._

_LilySummer: Na dann wollen wir deine schwachen Nerven mal ein bisschen einbalsamieren, was? °lol° Ich weiß, es ist schlimm, die beiden so zu sehen. Ich selber find es ja schon fast schrecklich... Bin schon gespannt, was du nach diesem Kapitel sagst!_

_Inujeanne: Na, schnell genug? ;-) Danke fürs rewieven!_

_Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Ähm... ja. Ich denke, er hat es begriffen... ;-) Wahrscheinlich schon als er Schluss gemacht hat, aber das er verletzt ist, ist nachzuvollziehen, oder?_

_S.M Cortelly: Happy End... Hmm, mal sehen. Im Moment sieht es ja so aus, aber das letzte Wort ist ja noch nicht gesprochen. Ich hab schon lange kein Sad End mehr geschrieben... Wir werden sehen. Aber beim letzen Kapitel werde ich an dich denken..._

**Kapitel 5:**

**Überraschende Wendung**

Der Plan ist simpel. „Sei fröhlich, sei gelassen, lass dich nicht abschrecken." Ganz einfach eigentlich...

Am liebsten würde ich jetzt heulen. Es schmerzt, wenn ich ihn sehe, wenn ich ihn reden und lachen höre, wenn er mich ansieht und sanft lächelt statt mich anzuschreien. Ich wusste, dass es hart werden würde. Jetzt würde ich am liebsten alles hinschmeißen und mich ihm vor die Füße legen und um Verzeihung betteln.

Abbie sieht mich an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden, als ich ihr von meinem Plan erzähle. Sie sagt nichts, sondern legt ihre Handfläche auf meine Stirn. „Hmm... Etwas warm bist du schon... Vielleicht kriegst du richtig hohes Fieber."

Verärgert schlage ich ihre Hand weg. „Du kannst nicht wissen, wie ich mich fühle! Du weißt nicht, was ich durchmache! Entschuldige, dass es mir da schwer fällt zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit an deinen dämlichen Plan zu denken!"

Sie weicht nicht zurück und zeigt auch ansonsten keine Regung, doch ich weiß, dass ich sie gerade schwer getroffen habe. Sie greift nach ihrer Tasche, sieht mich einmal kurz von oben nach unten an, dann schnaubt sie und rennt aus dem Schlafsaal.

Na super... Jetzt habe ich Abbie auch noch verstimmt... Wenn ich so weitermache, kann ich bald ein Einzelzimmer und Einzelunterricht beantragen...

oOoOoOo

Kurz nach neun. Stille liegt über dem Schloss und nur das sanfte klappern meiner Schuhe auf dem Steinboden hallt durch die Gänge. Mrs. Prince sieht mich pikiert an, als ich die Bibliothek betrete.

„Die Bibliothek wird gleich geschlossen."

„Ich weiß", sage ich, beachte sie aber nicht weiter.

Sie seufzt und murmelt vor sich hin. Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt dutzende von Entschuldigungen gemurmelt und ihr das Versprechen gegeben, schnell zu machen und dann sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Heute ist es mir egal.

Ich ziehe also die Liste aus meiner Tasche und suche nach den Büchern. Ich weiß, Abbie hat sicher vergessen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, deswegen habe ich ihre Liste mitgenommen. Der Streit mit ihr zerrt an meinen Nerven. Wir haben uns nie viel gestritten und die Erkenntnis, meine einzige Vertraute verloren zu haben versetzt mir einen tiefen Stich.

„So spät noch hier?"

Ich zucke zusammen, drehe mich aber nicht um. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, mein Herz klopft mehr als drei Tacken schneller und meine Hände zittern. Er lehnt sich neben mich ans Bücherregal und sieht mich aufmerksam an.

„Lily?"

Ich lächle strahlend und wende mich ihm zu, seine braunen Augen stechen in meine und in weniger als ein paar Sekunden bröckelt meine übertrieben fröhliche Fassade.

„Hast du alles?" Ich nicke nur. „Gib her", sagt er und streckt seine Arme aus. Ich weiß nicht, was er meint. Verständnislos sehe ich ihn an und er lacht.

„Die Bücher. Du sollst mir die Bücher geben."

Als ich immer noch keine Anstalten mache ihm entgegenzukommen, seufzt er auf. Das macht er immer und etwas Warmes in meinem Inneren macht auf sich aufmerksam, als ich mich an diese kleine Macke zurückerinnere, die mich so oft auf die Palme gebracht hat. Normalerweise rollt er dann auch immer mit den Augen, aber weil er nun einmal Gentleman ist, lässt er das in diesem Augenblick weg.

Also lächle ich und in diesem Moment ist es ein richtiges Lächeln, ein ganz echtes, von dem mein Herz mir gesagt hat, dass ich es zulassen kann.

Ich gebe ihm die Bücher und er teilt mir mit, dass er mich jetzt zum Turm zurückbringt und er will, dass ich jetzt schlafen gehe. Er sieht mich besorgt an, wirft mir immer wieder kleine Blicke zu, wenn er denkt, dass ich sie nicht bemerke.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragt er plötzlich.

Ich bin überrumpelt. Gut!, schreit die Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sag ihm, dass es dir gut geht!Die Überwindung ist zu groß und heute fühle ich mich zu erschöpft zum Lügen. Außerdem denke ich sowieso, dass er mich längst durchschaut hat.

„Ging mir schon besser", sage ich also leise.

„Mir auch", gibt er ebenso leise zurück. Er bleibt stehen und ich spüre seinen Blick in meinem Rücken. Also drehe ich mich langsam um und sehe ihn an. Ein trauriger Zug liegt in seinem Gesicht.

Ich habe Angst gehabt, in in den letzten Tagen richtig anzusehen. Und nun, beim näheren Hinsehen erkenne ich, dass er sehr blass ist, dass seine Haare zerzauster und stumpfer und dunkle Ringe liegen unter seinen Augen.

Er kommt langsam auf mich zu, bis er dicht vor mir steht. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Warm und beruhigend streicht er über mein Gesicht und die Schmetterlinge, von denen ich dachte, dass sie nie wieder aufhören würden zu schlagen, wagten zaghaft, sich zu bewegen.

„Ich will nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht, Lils." Seine Stimme ist leise und sanft und ich glaube, dass sie ein bisschen geschwankt hat. Aber das habe ich mir sicher nur eingebildet...

Er streicht über meine Wange und kommt noch ein bisschen näher. Ich will etwas sagen, doch ich weiß nicht was. Doch das ist nicht nötig, denn im nächsten Moment spüre ich seine Lippen auf meinen.

Ein schüchternes Aufeinandertreffen, ein Streichen... Und doch weiß ich nicht wie mir geschieht. Heiße und kalte Blitze jagen durch meinen Körper, die Schmetterling scheinen in meinem Magen gerade Foxtrott zu tanzen...

Ich drücke mich näher an ihn und sein Kuss wird fordernder. Mit einem lauten Rumpeln fallen die Bücher zu Boden, seine Arme legen sich um meine Taille und ziehen mich noch näher an seinen Körper.

Seine Zunge bittet um Einlass und ich gewähre. Sie versinken in einem spielerischen Kampf. Ich packe seinen Hemdkragen und versuche, ihn noch weiter in meine Richtung zu ziehen.

Schließlich geht uns nun doch die Luft aus. Schwer atmend stehen wir voreinaner, uns immer noch in den Armen haltend. Dann löst er sich langsam von mir, hebt die Bücher auf und sieht mich an.

„Kommst du?", fragt er.

Ich nicke. Es dauert ein bisschen, bis ich das Geschehene registriert habe. Schweigend laufe ich hinter ihm her und frage mich, was das eben war. Das Glück, dass du verloren hast!, sagt die gehässige Stimme in meinem Kopf. Das Glück, dass du unüberlegt weggeworfen hast!

Er sieht mich an und jetzt sehe ich auch, dass wir unser Ziel erreicht haben. Ich versuche zu lächeln, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Er wickelt eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger und riecht daran. So, wie er es damals immer getan hat...

„Ich will nicht ohne dich sein", sagt er plötzlich. Braune Augen sehen in Grüne und für einen Moment halte ich die Luft an. Er lächelt. „Ich liebe dich, Lils. Aber ich brauche Zeit. Es wird dauern, bis ich damit umgehen kann. Deswegen will ich erst mal alleine sein. Ich will dich, Lils. Aber ich will nicht, dass... dieses... Versehen... zwischen uns steht."

Ich sehe ihn fragend an. Ich verstehe seine Worte, aber nicht den Sinn. Er will mich, aber er will alleine sein...? Er lächelt.

„Kannst du auf mich warten?"

tbc...

* * *

So... Das war es auch schon. Ein ganz mieser Cliffhanger, ich weiß. Ich hoffe, ich hab genug Spannung hingekriegt. Und ich hoffe natürlich auch, dass ihr auch weiterhin dabei seit. Rewieven nicht vergessen, bitte... °Dackelblick aufsetz° 


	6. Du und Ich Wir beide?

_A/N: Sohoooo... Da bin ich und mit im Gepäck - Das LETZTE Kapitel... Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Stupid Mistake endet hiermit. Vielleicht wird es noch einen kleinen Epilog geben, wenn ihr n paar Reviews hierlasst! ;-) Und ich lass euch ja nicht allein. Ein anderes Projekt von mir ist ja schon "auf dem Markt." °Schleichwerbung macht° Guckt doch mal rein, gelle? ;-)_

_LilySummer: Oh, vielen Dank °rot werd° Ich hoffe, ich kann dir mit diesem Kapitel eine Freude machen. Du musst auch nicht vor mir niederknien. Rewieven reicht völlig! °lach° Ich hoffe, du bist auch bei den weiteren Projekten dabei, du warst mir eine sehr liebe, treue Leserin! °knuddel°_

_Missy: Na? Hab ich die Erwartungen erfüllt? ;-) Vielen Dank fürs Rewieven! °knuddel°_

_AnneCarter: Vielen Dank, das freut mich sehr:-)_

_Sna: Siehste mal, ich hab an dich gedacht. Dabei sollte es ja eigentlich anders ausgehen, aber ich hab mir gedacht, nein, das kannste ihr nicht antun. Das Ergebnis ist nun das. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden? ;-) Natürlich hoffe ich auch bei dir, dass ich dich weiterhin mit anderen Storys beglücken kann. Das Stupid Mistake dich sogar zu einem kleinen OneShot inspiriert hat, rührt mich noch immer. :-) Vielen Dank für deine lieben, tollen Rewievs! °knuddel°_

_Inujeanne: Hmm... Es fällt mir immer n bisschen schwer, James´Gefühle richtig rüberzubringen. Aber du hast das schon richtig verstanden, wie ich das gemeint hab. Ich hoffe, das dir das nächste Kap genauso gut gefällt wie die letzten. Vielen Dank fürs rewieven!_

**Kapitel 6:**

**Du und Ich – Wir beide?**

Ich verstehe nicht ganz, also sage ich erst einmal nichts. _Er will dich_. Wie eine Metapher spukt dieser Satz in meinem Kopf und mein Herz schlägt drei Takte schneller. _Er will dich wirklich noch._

James sieht mich fragend und abwartend an. Er beobachtet jede Regung von mir. Ich kenne das schon und mittlerweile stört es mich auch nicht mehr. Erst jetzt denke ich daran, dass er ja auf eine Antwort wartet.

„James... Ich..."

„Schon gut. Ich hab verstanden", sagt er und der Schimmer tiefster Traurigkeit setzt sich in seine Augen. _Wunderschöne Teddybäraugen, _fährt es mir durch den Kopf und ich muss lächeln.

„Jamie", sage ich leise, als er sich schon längst umgedreht hat. Er bleibt stehen, dreht mir aber weiterhin den Rücken zu. „Jamie, sieh mich an."

Er seufzt tief, wendet sich dann ganz langsam um. Die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen hat Resignation und Ausdruckslosigkeit Platz gemacht, so wie in den letzten Tagen auch. Es ist ihm peinlich, wenn ich sehe, dass es ihm schlecht geht, dass weiß ich. Doch ich habe gedacht, dass wir mittlerweile schon über dieses „Der Mann muss stark sein" hinweg wären.

Ich gehe auf ihn zu, bis ich dicht vor ihm stehe. Meine Hand verirrt sich in seinen Haaren. Diesen wunderbar unordentlichen, rabenschwarzen Haaren. Mit einem Mal spüre ich eine so tiefe Liebe in mir, dass es mir beinahe Angst macht. Angst, ihn wieder zu verletzen. Angst, ihn das nächste Mal vielleicht zu verlieren...

„Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich und er zuckt kurz zurück, weil ich mich so dicht an ihn drücke, dass mein Atem seinen Nacken streift. „Und egal, wie viel Zeit du brauchst – Ich werde immer da sein und warten."

Ich mache eine kurze Pause, lasse meine Worte wirken. Er höre, wie er scharf einatmet, vielleicht hatte er diese Antwort erhofft, aber nicht wirklich mit ihr gerechnet. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Wir beide sind so jung – vielleicht werden noch viele weitere Jungen kommen, für die mein Herz schlagen könnte. Aber mittlerweile bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ein weiteres Leben ohne James sinnlos wäre. Also denke ich auch nicht darüber nach, was ich verpassen könnte.

Ich streiche über seine Wange. „Ich will diejenige sein, die mit dir aufwacht, wenn du die Augen öffnest. Ich will diejenige sein, die dich auffängt, wenn du Kummer hast und ich will die sein, die mit dir lacht, wenn du glücklich bist."

Er sieht mich an, ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf sein Gesicht. Er zieht mich an sich und küsst meine Stirn. Ganz zart liegen seine Lippen auf meiner Haut und doch habe ich das Gefühl, ein erneutes Feuer wird in meiner Magengegend entfacht.

Er riecht an meinen Haaren und ich muss lächeln. Ich liebe seine Durchschaubarkeit. Eigentlich liebe ich alles an ihm. Wirklich alles, seine guten sowie auch seine schlechten Seiten. Wieso habe ich seine Liebe nur wie eine Leichtfertigkeit abgetan...?

„James", flüstere ich wieder und er sieht mich aufmerksam an. Seine Arme ruhen um meiner Taille, sein Atem geht langsam und ruhig und ich fühle mich wunderbar beschwingt und seltsam beruhigt.

„Was denn?", fragt er leise, als ich nicht weiter rede. Er streicht über meinen Rücken, küsst mein Haar und sieht mich dann wieder sehr aufmerksam und fragend an.

„Es tut mir so leid", sage ich. Meine Augen brennen verdächtig und ich verfluche mich innerlich, für meine Schwäche die ich doch ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick nicht zeigen wollte.

Meine Stimme schwankt, als ich fortfahre: „Ich habe dich so sehr verletzt. Das weiß ich und es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Das letzte, was ich wollte, war dir weh zu tun."

Er lächelt und sein Finger fährt über meine Lippen. Er sagt nicht, _Schon gut_ auch nicht _Schon vergessen_ oder ähnliches. Ich weiß, es braucht seine Zeit. Er muss lernen mit diesem Fehler umzugehen und ich will ihn nicht drängen. Ich will nur, dass er weiß, wie es ihn mir aussieht.

Als sich unsere Lippen treffen, küsst er mich mit aller Sanftheit, die er vermutlich in diesem Augenblick aufbringen kann. Ich drücke mich an ihn, seufze, versinke in seinen Armen, schmelze geradezu dahin.

Sein Geruch weckt sein sehr vertrautes, warmes und beruhigendes Gefühl in mir und bevor ich weiß, wie mir geschieht, habe ich schon wieder heiße Tränen in meinen Augen. Verwirrt hält er inne und sieht mich an.

„Warum weinst du?", fragt er.

„Weil ich dich so sehr liebe", gebe ich zurück und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Und das ist zum Weinen?" Ich muss grinsen, als ich mir sein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht vorstelle. Gewiss sieht er eben mit diesem Lächeln auf mich herunter und fragt sich, ob ich nicht doch irgendwo einen Fehler habe.

Ein lautes Räuspern lässt uns auseinander fahren und als ich mich umsehe, sehe ich Black, wie er uns breit grinsend betrachtet.

„Ich störe wirklich ungern", sagt er, sieht dabei aber nur James an.

„Dann geh doch wieder", gebe ich zurück, noch bevor ich überhaupt über meine Worte nachdenken kann.

Überrascht sieht er mich an, ebenso wie James. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich trotzig meine Arme ineinander verschränke und ihn wahrscheinlich ansehe, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind, das nach seinem Lolli verlangt.

„Sie hat ne ganz schön große Klappe." Black lässt seinen Blick amüsiert zu James schweifen und auch dieser grinst.

Black kommt auf mich zu, betrachtet mich das erste Mal von oben bis unten. Er begutachtet mich und irgendwann komme ich mir vor wie eine Antiquität, über dessen Preis man sich noch nicht sicher ist.

„Was ist, Black?", schnauze ich ihn an.

„Sirius", sagt er schlicht.

Ich verstehe nicht recht. Auch James scheint erstaunt, denn er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht zwischen uns hin und her, als würde er einem Schlagaustausch beim Tennis zusehen.

„Was?", frage ich also und er grinst.

„Sirius. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du mich Sirius nennen darfst."

„Oh, wie überaus großzügig."

„Ja, nicht wahr?" Er strahlt mich an, bevor er sich schließlich schon wieder James zuwidmet und nun fast ernst aussieht.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe, kommst du?"

James runzelt die Stirn, nickt dann und streicht mir über die Wange. Black dreht sich galant um und in einer sehr übertriebenen Art legt er sich die Handfläche über die Augen. „Ihr dürft jetzt", sagt er und James grinst und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

Dann küsst er mich, flüchtiger und nicht mehr ganz so sanft wie vorhin, doch noch immer mit einem sehr liebevollen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Also dann, Miss", sagt er und grinst schelmisch. „Darf ich Sie um ein Date bitten? Nächstes Wochenende?"

„Ich warte sehnsüchtig, bis Sie vor meiner Türe stehen, Mister", gebe ich zurück.

James wendet sich um, klopft Sirius kurz auf die Schulter und geht. Black dreht sich kurz zu mir um und grinst und genau in diesem Moment kommt mir ein wichtiger Gedanke.

„Sirius." Es ist ungewohnt ihn so anzureden, seinen Namen mit einem fast melodischen Klang auszusprechen.

Er sieht mich fragend an. „Wieso?"

„Was?"

„Du sagtest, _jetzt_ ist es an der Zeit, dich Sirius nennen zu dürfen. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, scheint diese Frage nicht erwartet zu haben, denn er zieht seine Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten.

„James hat sich für dich entschieden", meint er dann schlicht. „Der beste Freund und die Freundin sollten sich nicht immer beim Nachnamen anreden, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ich nicke nur, Sirius grinst und macht Anstalten zu gehen.

„Sirius", rufe ich ihm nach und er dreht sich wieder zu mir um.

„Lily", sage ich dann und muss bei seinem verdutzten Gesicht fast lachen.

„Hä?"

„Lily", wiederhole ich. „Es ist an der Zeit, nicht wahr?"

Damit drehe ich mich um und lasse ihn stehen.

**_Ende_**

* * *

Das ist es dann gewesen. Es hat Spaß gemacht, zu schreiben, wenn ich an die vielen lieben Rewievs denke. Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder! ;-) Und auch wenn es jetzt das letze Kap war - trotzdem schön rewieven, gelle? Bis denne dann! 


End file.
